Evan Jones
Evan Jones is an American actor. Biography Jones was born in Texas on April 1, 1976, and grew up in College Station. In addition, he lived in South Carolina for some time. When he was a college student, he starred in several plays. He moved to Los Angeles, California, in the hopes of landing better acting jobs. Indeed, Jones landed roles in commercials and shows. He made his debut acting in the made-for-TV movie On the Line, which premiered in 1998. This was followed by minor roles in several TV series, such as those in Pacific Blue, Felicity, and Walker, Texas Ranger. He also voiced several characters on the animated series Dragon Ball Z, before he landed guest-star roles on The District and ER. He later landed a recurring role in Going to California, followed by an appearance on The Guardian. In 2002, Jones was cast in the horror film Wishcraft and the drama film 8 Mile. He was guest-starred on Joan of Arcadia and appeared in the made-for-TV movie The Book of Ruth. In 2004, he worked on the films Mr. 3000 and The Last Shot. The next year, Jones became even more known for portraying Pfc. Dave Fowler in the movie Jarhead. His next role was as basketball coach Moe Iba on the film Glory Road. From 2007 to 2008, Jones joined the cast of the ABC-produced drama series October Road, getting the role of Ikey. Other films that Jones appeared in include the war drama film Rescue Dawn and the romance film Lucky You. In 2007, Jones worked on the family film Gordon Glass, which was followed by a role on the drama film Touching Home the next year. He later guest-starred on the shows CSI: NY, Hawaii Five-0, Brothers & Sisters, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Jones portrayed bank robber and killer Chris Stratton, who appeared in the two-part Season Seven finale episodes "Hit" and "Run". Filmography *Perception (2013) as Billy Flynn *Gangster Squad (20130 as Neddy Herbert *Best Man Down (2012) as Winston *Criminal Minds - 2 episodes (2012) TV episodes - Chris Stratton *Answer This! (2011) as Izzy "Ice" Dasselway *Brothers & Sisters (2011) as Dan (3 episodes) *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Sal Groves/Serpent *This Never Happened (2011) as Patrick (short) *Detroit 1-8-7 (2010) as Steven Hayes *Mirrors 2 (2010) as Henry Schow (video) *Healing Hands (2010) as Mike *The Dry Land (2010) as Joe Davis *The Book of Eli (2010) as Martz *CSI: NY (2009) as Junior Mosley *Dark Blue (2009) as Hallsy *House M.D. (2008) as Bill *Pants on Fire (2008) as Doc *The Express (2008) as Roger "Hound Dog" Davis *Touching Home (2008) as Timmy "Mac" McClanahan *October Road (2007-2008) as Ikey (19 episodes) *Lucky You (2007) as Jason Keyes *Gordon Glass (2007) as Trot Mitchell *Rescue Dawn (2006) as Pilot *Glory Road (2006) as Moe Iba *Jarhead (2005) as Dave Fowler *The Last Shot (2004) as Troy Haines *Mr 3000 (2004) as Fryman *The Book of Ruth (2004) as Ruby *Joan of Arcadia (2003) as Bob Morrisey *Carnival Sun (2003) as Thug #1 (short) *8 Mile (2002) as Cheddar Bob *Wishcraft (2002) as Eddie *The Guardian (2001) as Malcolm Dempsy *Going to California (2001) as David "Ikey" Eichorn (4 episodes) *ER (TV series) (2001) as Todd *Going Greek (2001) as Stoner Roommate *The District (2000) as Ronnie *Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction (2000) as Johnny Pope ("Where Have All the Heroes Gone") *The Others (2000) as Ethan *Dragon Ball Z (1999) as Additional Voices *Nash Bridges (1999) as Markus *Good vs Evil (1999) as Buddy *Martial Law (1999) as Munro *The Distraction (1999) as Paul (credited as Dean Bukowski) *Walker, Texas Ranger (1999) as Teenager *Felicity (1998) as R.A. #1 *Pacific Blue (1998) as Billy *On the Line (1997) as D.A. Lotchen 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Actors